Mystery Girl
by shaybug1234
Summary: Akiko Yasu is a girl from the past.She, Utau, Ikuto, and Tadase knew each other when they got along. But who is she? She says she's Ikuto and Utau's father's dead twins daughter! She looks like a crossbreed of them though. Who is this girl really? My 2nd!
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ I did this out of complete and utter boredom. If you don't like it, don't read it. If you have an idea, it would help me so much! Please leave anything by reveiwing! I also have another story going on right now, so if I take a while with updates it's mostly cause of that. And now, let's have Yoru do the disclaimer! Who should do the next one?**

**Yoru: Shay here dosen't own Shugo Chara! She dose get Yasu, Sayuri, Naomi, and Kimiko though, nya! Although, Kimiko is based on me, nya.**

**Ikuto: And why is Yasu based on me?**

**Me: Yoru, shut up and I'll give you catnip.**

**Yoru: Okay!**

**Me: Enjoy!**

**Ikuto: She never answered my queastion.**

As the three ran around, a fourth watched. The oldest was the younger two's favorite. The blond little girl was the oldest one's little sister. The little blond boy was the youngest and a family friend.

The one watching was an odd little girl. She was the age of the youngest, but was noticeably taller than the oldest. She had blue hair in the same style as the blond girl, only longer. Her favorite tree branch was up higher than even the blue haired boy could climb. She was unseen by the others and she liked it like that. Or at least that's what she told herself. The truth was that her dad didn't want her cousins to know that she existed.

"He said that I was different, so I have to stay away. I don't think that's fair, do you?" she whispered.

"Nope! Not at all! They should at least know you, even if not as their cousin." came a reply.

"Yeah, totaly not fair!" came another.

"Well, it may be true. You do have us!" said yet another.

"Yeah, I do have you guys. That's why I don't go nuts from lonleiness. Kimiko, Naomi, Sayuri, you guys rock!" The blue haired girl said softly.

"Akiko-chan!" the voices yelled as three little floating charas came out from behind the girl to hug her. She let out a loud 'oof' as they hit her ribcage.

"Hey what was that?" said the blond girl. Utau, Akiko knew her name was.

"I don't know," said the blue haired boy "Let me see."

Akiko knew his name too. Ikuto, the oldest of the three, had the same blue hair and eyes as she did. She knew that this was the case, since she looked exactly like her mom and he looked just like her mom's twin brother, his father.

"Be carepull onii-tan!" the little one said. Tadase, she thought.

Ikuto was climbing quickly up to her branch. She wasn't sure if she should let herself be found or not.

"Hey you! Get down from there! I can see you so don't act like your not there." He yelled. To late.

"Fine, I'll come down. Just don't tell anyone that you've met me. _Ever_. Got it?" Akiko said.

"Sure!" yelled the younger two.

"I guess so." said the oldest cautiously.

"Okay, now look out, tree boy." Akiko said.

"_Tree boy_?" he said, looking kinda angry.

Akiko was already jumping down by then. She landed on the ground with cat like reflexes, her blue pigtails blowing behind her. She stood with a smile on her face.

"Hello, I'm Yasu. I seem to be pretty bad at spying on people, considering tree boy here found me." Akiko said, using her middle name instead of her first.

"Hey, don't call Ikuto that!" Utau said.

"Yeah, don't call onii-tan dat!" Tadase said.

"Fine, then should I call him Ikuto-sempi?" Akiko questioned.

"Yes, if you don't mind." Ikuto said. Then he looked confused.

"Okay. Now what do I call you two?" Akiko said, though she knew their names.

"I'm Utau." she said.

"And I'm Tadase!" he said pointing to himself.

"Alright, so is Utau-chan and Tadase-kun okay?"

"Sure! But then you get to be Yasu-chan!" they said smiling.

"Okay, that's fine." she replyed.

"Now lets play!" Utau said.

"Hide-and-sheak!" Tadase said.

"Okay. Utau, why don't you seak?" Akiko said.

"Okay!" She said happily. She turned and started counting.

Tadase ran off and hid behind a bush. Ikuto grabed her arm and made her climb up a tree with him.

"Why did you say Ikuto-sempi?" He asked.

"Because you're older than me. Why else?" She said.

That took him by suprise. "Wait, so your _younger_ than me?"

"Yeah. How old did you think I was?" she questioned.

"I don't know, I just thought that you were older than me."

"Well, I am also younger than Utau-chan and I think Tadasae-kun."

"Wait, so you may be younger than _Tadase_?"

"Yeah, depending on his birthday. And for someone his age, he is quiet intelligent." Akiko said, just wanting to freak Ikuto out.

"Here I come!" Utau yelled.

"What is wrong with him?" Kimiko asked.

"I don't know, and it's not like we can ask him." Sayuri said.

"Hey, guys, you wanna mess with him as much as I do?" Naomi asked the other two.

"Heck yeah!" they yelled.

"Follow my lead." Naomi said.

They floated over to his head. Naomi's purple figure taking the lead, with Kimiko's black/blue and Sayuri's silver following.

Naomi poked him on the cheeck, speeding back when he swatted at her. They giggled madly. After about a minute of bugging him in various ways, he looked at Akiko.

"Hey, after this, I told Utau and Tadase that I would play the violin for them. Do you want to stick around?" he asked.

Her eyes lit up. "Sure! I love music." she said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. Music is my last connection to my mother. She would sing every day for everyone to hear untill I came along. She died when I was born. Everyone says that I look just like her though." she smiled sadly.

"And what about your dad?"

"He's not around. I take care of myself. I don't have any free time, really, so I don't have friends, either. But I have got my cousins." she said perking up a bit.

"What are your cousins like?" he asked, with a bored tone and face.

"Well, they are my mom's twin brother's kids. The oldest son looks just like his dad, so we look kinda like twins. You would get along pretty well with him, I bet. And there is his little sister who looks like her mom. We all enjoy music. Then there is their little brother. He is my age but a lot shorter." she said.

"Sounds like you don't know much about them." he said.

"That's because they don't know who I am. They think me and my mom were family friends. They don't know that their dad had a sister because the two didn't get along anymore. They keep to themsevles even more than I do so we haven't really met." she said.

"Oh." was the last thing he said.

"Finally! I found Tadase, now we just have to find Ikuto and Yasu-chan!" Utau said.

"I guess that's my cue." Akiko said.

She lept from the branch she was on and onto the tree next to her, landing without a sound. She lifted a finger to her lips and smiled. She then fell backwards.

"Yasu!" he whispered.

He was about to jump after her, when he saw her land gracfully on the ground. She ducked behind a bush. She peered up at him smiling. She gave him a thumbs up, showing that she was fine.

"Yasu-tan!" Tadase cried. "I found you!"

"Yep, you sure did. I guess that means Ikuto-sempi wins." Akiko said.

"Cool." He said, dropping from the tree.

"Onii-tan is gonna play tha violin!" Tadase said to 'Yasu'.

"Oh really? Sounds fun." she said.

Ikuto went and picked up the case for the instument. He pulled it out and began to play. It was one of Akiko's favorite songs. She began to sing along at the same time Utau did. The melody was unique with two voices and the violin. Akiko watched Sayuri, Naomi, and Kimiko dancing around Tadase's head. He had started to dance along to the music aswell. Akiko took his hand and danced with him as she sang. It was the most fun she had had in years. But all good things must come to an end.

"Come back tomorrow, okay? Don't hide again Yasu-chan." Utau said, eyes sparkling from the half hour spent singing and dancing.

"I'll try. If I can't I will be here the day after for sure." Akiko replyed.

She gave Utau and Tadase a hug, before turning to leave.

"Wait, no hug for onii-tan?" little Tadase said.

"Well, I just thought that he wasn't much of a hugger." Akiko said.

Everyone looked at Ikuto.

"She's right. I'm not much of a hugger. But I guess I can handle one." he said.

Akiko walked over to her sempi and gave him a hug. He whispered something in her ear. She smiled and nodded slightly, so that he knew but the other two didn't. She knew what to do. She let go of him.

"Alright you guys, I'll see you later! Be nice to each other, and Tadase?"

"What?" he said.

"I'm going to be your age in three weeks." She said, then turned and dissappered into the sunset in the direction of the park, charas folowing. She was supposed to wait for Ikuto there, by her favorite slide. He wanted to tell her something, and it sounded like it was important, so there she waited.

(Akiko POV)

Then finally, at around eleven, I saw my blue haired sempi running to me.

"Finally. I thought you weren't going to show." I said.

"Well, the kids took forever falling asleep." he said.

"So what did you want from me? It kinda wierded me out at first." I said.

"After tomorrow, I won't be there, so you need to stay away. You look like me, so it would just put salt in their wounds." he said.

"Well, what if they need someone who can be there for them?" I reasoned.

He thought for a minute. He seemed to be arguing with himself.

"Fine. You can still see Tadase, but not Utau. At least for a little while. In a few years, if you still want to see her, then fine." he said.

"Where are you going?" I asked wondering if he and Utau were just moving.

"Don't really know, don't really care." he said, then he turned around and left.

That was years ago. Now, it's nothing but memories and a dream that keeps going on and on. Today is my first day at Seiyo Elementary school. I'm more nervous than usual because this is near where the dream takes place. I haven't seen Tadase, Utau or Ikuto since the day we met. Well, I still went there every once in a while, just to check up on little Tadase and Utau is famous now so I see her around on the screens, but never in person. Well, I better hurry up or I'll be late.

(Amu POV)

I walked into the room as usual. I sat down and tried not to hear the rumors that where going on around me.

"Amu-chan!" Ran yelled "I think there are more gaurdian charas here than usual!"

"She's right. There are definitly some new faces round here." Miki said.

"Desu!" Su added.

"Really? Well, do you think I should tell the other gaurdians?" I asked.

"Okay, class, settled down." the teacher said. "We have a new student today. Why don't you tell eveyone your name?"

The girl that walked in had the long blue hair, up in a style like the new artist Utau, only longer. She had blue eyes and looked like a girl version of the cat cosplay boy. I looked at her. She _was_ a girl version of him! Well, she may be taller than him but still! I couldn't see her without picturing him. Then I saw her chara. There were three of them. One was a purple bat, one was a silver humming bird, and the last one was a black and blue _cat_! She even has a thing for cats like him!

"My name is Yasu Tsukiyomi. Everyone got that? Cause I'm not gonna repeat it." the blue haired girl said. "Where do I sit?" she asked the teacher.

"Next to Hinamori-san. Please raise your hand, Hinamori." the teacher said.

I raised my hand. I didn't really want the cat girl next to me, but there aren't any other seats in the room that where empty. She walked over to me and sat down in her seat. She looked over to me.

"You have them too? Dose anyone else here have them?" She asked me.

"Yeah, there are a few people who have them. Do you want to meet them? You can come with us after school. We meet in the Royal Garden after school today." Ran told her.

"How about you show me, Kimiko, and Sayuri where it is and we can take her after class? She has to talk to the teacher for a minute after." the bat said.

"Okay! Oh and I'm Ran, this is Miki and that's Su." she said.

"I'm Naomi, this is Kimiko(cat) and that is Sayuri(bird)." Naomi said.

"Let's get going. If we're going to show you guys how to get there and back, we need to go." Miki said.

"Okay!" said Sayuri. With that they floated/flew off.

(After class in the Royal Garden)

"So, where is this new girl?" Nadeshiko asked.

"I'm guessing that she's on her way here or still with the teach-"

"TSUKIYOMI! GET DOWN HERE YOU THEIVING CAT!" Tadase shouted.

"My, my, my, little Tadase. I didn't think that I looked_ that _much like Sempi. Or mabey you are really calling me that?" said a clearly femmine voice. The new girl dropped from the tree Tadase was yelling at, her long blue pigtails flowing back behind her, revealing black, silver, and purple highlights. Her blue tail swished and her color streaked ears were obvious. "That hurts Onee-san."

"Y-y-yasu-n-neesan?" Tadase stuttered.

"Yep! I'm back!" She said posing.

"Yasu-neesan!" Tadase yelled, running to hug her. Since she towered over him it looked like a little brother hugging a much older sister.

"Um, do you mind filling us in?" Kukai said.

"Well, Yasu and I know each other from a long time ago! She dissapered for a while, but five years ago she saw me crying, and helped me feel better! Oh and Yasu-neesan, this is Kukai, Yaya Yuiki-san, and Nadeshiko Fujisaki-san." he said, pointing to everyone in turn.

"Wow! When did you get charas?" he said finally noticing them.

"I have had them since before we met. You just didn't notice." Yasu said smiling.

"So, you alredy know each other? That's cool. But how old are you, Yasu-chi?" Yaya asked.

"Same age as Tadase and Hinamori-san. I didn't get held back or anything. Honestly, I was the top of the class last year!" She said, pretending to be insulted.

"Wow, you're tall! How can you be that tall?" Kukai wondered.

"My mom. She towered over everyone, including her twin brother, untill about junior high school when her brother grew a bit. Then they towered together! Then everyone grew." Yasu laughed. "Although, I don't have a twin to tower with, even if just for a year or two." she said, kinda sadly.

"Wait, you and cat cosplay boy aren't twins? You guys look exactly like each other!" I yelled.

"Cat cosplay boy? Who's that?" Yasu asked.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He had charactor changed when she met him and she didn't know about charas yet. Well, not really." Tadase explained.

"Oh, okay. We aren't twins. My mom and his dad are though!" She said.

"See? She isn- wait- WHAT? YOU GUYS ARE RELATED?" Tadase screamed.

**AN/ Thank you for reading this! **

**Yoru: She only gave me two branches, nya.**

**Me: Well, that's all I had.**

**Ikuto: Will you ever tell me why Yasu and I are alike?**

**Me: I'm more likely to later. Why do you want to know?**

**Ikuto: She's weird. I was right to tell her to stay away. I mean, if she can live on her own, then why is she even in this story?**

**Akiko/Yasu: What did you just say, cousin? Or should I say do you **_**want**_** to die before you kiss Amu? Ya creep.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Yeah! It's up!**

**Ikuto: Finally, Amuto!**

**Amu:NOOO!**

**Me: It's more of a KuukaixOC chapter.**

**Akiko: Yeah, but I know that I don't end up with him.**

**Kuukai: How do you know that?**

**Akiko: Shay's already told me who everyone end's up with.**

**Everyone else: WHAT?**

**Me and Akiko: We aren't telling yet!**

**Everyone else: KILL THEM!**

**Me and Akiko 'Yasu' begin running away from the chainsaws and pitchforks.**

**Daichi: Shay dosn't own Shugo Chara. She only owns this storyline and Yasu and her charas.**

**Naomi Sayuri and Kimiko: Yep!**

"Yeah. Only he and his sister don't know that so keep it a secret, okay?" Yasu said, with a wink and a finger on her lips.

"Wa-wh-how?" Tadase tried to ask.

"Okay, I'm guessing that you mean to ask 'what who and how' so I'll tell you what I can. I told you 'what'. Who and how is my mom and Ikuto's dad. They were twins, then had a **HUGE** fight over something or other, so they stopped talking to each other. Then we, me and my dad, ran into him at the park when I was...one or two? Anyway. He had just done something wrong, I could tell. He then dropped of the face of the earth. My mom is dead so I had no connetion with them and since their mom thought my mom never exsisted, neither do I. In a way." She said.

"Wow. So, where is your dad?" Tadase asked, a bit more composed.

"Not around. I live on my own, but have a place to stay when it's cold with my mom's old friend. She's really nice and has no kids so in a way, I'm her daughter." she said.

"How kind of her to care for you." Nadeshiko said.

"Yeah. Though she works for a big company, so sometimes I'm completly on my own." Yasu said.

"When is the next time that will happen?" I wondered.

"Pretty soon acctually. She will be leaving tonight for...Three months, I think?" She said.

"Really? She leaves for that long at a time? How do you get by?" I asked.

"She makes sure that there is enough food to last that long for me and leaves a key where only I could find it. Other than that, she dosen't need to do anything. She dosen't even need to do that though. I mean, I have a job. I can buy food and can sleep anywhere and rarely mind the heat or chill of a night." she said, as if someone taking care of her was annoying.

"Well, if you ever need somewhere to stay, tell one of us, kay?" Ran said. All of us agreed.

"Sure. We can deal with that." Naomi said, flying over to Ran, Miki, Su, and the others.

Naomi was soon folowed by Kimiko and Sayuri. All of them floated/flew over to a nearby bush so that they could talk. After a minute, we were all bored.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Yasu asked.

"LET'S GO GET ICECREAM!" Yaya yelled.

"Sure. I love icecream." Yasu said, eyes twinkling more than Yaya's. And _that's _saying somthing.

"Can we?" Yasu asked. Everyone nodded in aproval.

"Then, WE'RE OFF!" Yaya and Yasu yelled, draging everyone and their charas behind them.

(After icecream. Amu's balconey)

"There's nothing like milk after a bath!" I said.

"Amu-chan, you sound like an old man." Ran said.

"Even though your the heroine." Miki added.

"And a gaurdain! Speaking of which, I wonder If Yasu-chan will join after this." Su pondered.

I thought about it for a minute. Even if she dose, that'll just mean I won't be the only one with three anymore! Then I remembered her jumping up and down waiting for icecream, singing that gummybear song. Then her and Tadase arguing about which was a better flavor, strawberry or vanilla. I giggled a bit, seeing them thowing sprinkles at each other, then Yasu lifting him upside down by his ankles. Needless to say, she won.

I kept drinking when Ikuto dropped down.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked.

I spit out my milk, missing his face.

"Hey, why are you here?" I said.

"This." Ikuto said handing me a bag filled with candy.

"What's this for? You already gave me stuff for breaking the tart." I asked.

"Well this isn't from me. I'm just the delivery boy." He answered.

"Well who's it from?" I asked.

He smiled.

"You really want to know?" he asked.

"Yes!" I said.

"Okay, now come here. I wasn't supposed to tell you, so it's a secret." he said.

"Wait, are you going to-" I was to late. He did it. _Again_. He bit my ear!

While I was yelling names at him, he leaped onto my roof. That freakin' jerk.

(Akiko 'Yasu' POV)

I watched Ikuto-sempi leap onto Amu-chan's roof. I stood up and charater changed with Kimiko. Once I could feel the wind brushing my tail, I dashed after him. I caught up to him in no time. I was right behind him when I tapped him.

He stopped in the middle of the roof. I stopped about three steps back.

"Flirting with elementary girls now? What, high school girls aren't good enough?" I said, teasing him.

He turned around. His eyes widened. His cat ears twitched.

"You. Yasu." was all he said.

"What no hug from onii-tan?" I said immataing little Tadase, sparkle eyes and all.

"Why are you here?" he said, ignoring my comment.

"Stalking Amu-chan, same as you." I deadpaned.

"Nice. Real nice." he said.

"But really, I'm just here to give you a message." I said being truthfull.

"What is it?" he snapped. His cat chara looked at me, trying to think of something, and from the looks of it, he was thinking pretty hard. I knew how to fix that though. I looked him in the eye and he went into a momentary daze.

"Some lady gave me this note and said to find you and give it to you so, here I am." I said.

I handed him the paper, not telling him that I knew fully well who it was that gave it to me. It was Utau's manager Sanjo-san. But she and I both knew not to tell about that.

_"Give him this. It is the date for a meeting with the director." She said. "Oh and remember, you have a seat at Utau's next show." she said handing me a ticket with a backstage pass. "Thanks. Can you not tell her though? I want it to be a suprise." I told her. She agreed._

Well, I think I'll suprise them both. I saw him place the paper in his pocket from the next roof over. He looked back to where I had been standing. He looked around, finally seeing me. I winked, waved, then dashed off.

I could imagine him cursing and calling me names in his head, while his chara talked about how weird it was to see a girl like me. He had no idea. Well, at least I haven't taken out my contacts yet. Then he wouldn't wake up fo a while.

"Hey, Akiko-chan, I'm bored. Can we visit one of the Gaurdains?" Sayuri asked. Naomi and Kimiko nodded.

"Sure. Who should we drop by? Tadase? Not Amu, cause she already had an unexpected guest." I said.

"Why don't we go talk to your dad? He said that he wanted you back by midnight and if we go to Tadase's he may not let us leave in time, since we would get there at about eleven thirty." Kimiko suggested.

"Sure. Lets go find a phone booth. Mine dosen't get though to his very often." I said. Really, I just didn't want him to know that I got the tracker out. Honestly, that man only sees me for two days a year and he puts a tracker in my phone when I say hi to Yuki-chan and Nana. Oh well, there is the booth that gets through to him.

I dialed the number. Someone picked it up.

"Hello?" said a kind voice.

"Hey Nana. It's me." I said.

"AKIKO! Thank goodness you called! Your father has been geting worried!" my dads cook said.

"Well, can you put him on? I wanted to tell him something." I said.

"Okay. Hold on a sec." she replied.

I waited for a moment before I heard the voice of the man I wanted to talk to.

"Aki-chan?" he said, using the nickname only he can use.

"Hey Dad. It worked." I said. "I'm going to stay here for a while to make sure that no one thinks somethings up."

"Why would they think that?" he asked, being oblivous as usual.

"After going home, my eyes get so bright that I can't hide the truth and I go back to my real form. You know that if they saw the glow around me and my _size_ they would know that I was different." I said hopeing that no one could hear me.

"Yes, that's true. But you can't keep that form for this long with only three. I'll send more tomorrow." he said.

"I'll be too powerful for under cover work. I'll change back tonight and call in sick for tomorrow so I rest in my true form for a bit. Okay?" I tried.

"Fine, but I have to send some help. I'll pick good ones. Remember I did send Sayuri, Naomi, and Kimiko in the first place. Haven't they been good?" he said.

"Fine. I don't want you to send more than two or three, because knowing you, you would pull everyone into an army if you had the chance." I said.

"Okay Aki-chan." he said.

"Okay. Bye dad. Yo, guys! Say goodbye to him." I asked my chara's. Well, I should say best friends.

"Goodbye, Uncle. We shall report on our own work soon." They said in unison.

"Bye girls. I'll tell your mom that you're all well." He said. "Goodbye and goodnight. Love you girls."

"Night, daddy. I love you too." I said then hung up.

"Who was that? And what did you mean by 'true form'?" said a voice to my left.

Kuukai steped out from behind the corner. "So? Are you going to tell me?" he asked.

"Fine. It's a secret though so lend me your ear." You know where this is going, right? WRONG SIR! Or madam, whichever.

"Oh...kay..." he said timidly. I walked closer to him, charactor changing with Sayuri on the way. I felt wind on my wings. My wings were a humming bird's. I started humming along to the beating of my wings.

"Now, you cant tell anyone about this, okay?" I said. Not like he would remember anything anyway. "Oh, and where do you live?" I asked.

"Okay and why do you need to know that?" he asked.

"Fine. Be that way. I'll just have to ask you when you wake up." I said.

Then, before he could say anything, I kissed his cheek. I had to make sure that I only erased the memories of my phone call, so the kiss took a minute. After I pulled away, I looked at him. He would only be out for a moment, so I picked him up bridal style and began walking to where he had stood before the phone call. He woke up to me carrying him. He looked up at me, then turned red.

"W-w-what are you doing Yasu?" he asked not remembering the call at all.

"Well, I turned a corner to go home and saw you laying on the ground, out cold, so I thought I should take you back to my place, but it looks like I won't have to. Where do you live? And don't worry, I'll set you down aroun the corner from your place if you want." I said. I really hate lying, but I was good at it. I had to be.

"Oh, all right. Well, I live at -" he said, telling me the adress.

I kept on walking for a minute and we were quiet.

"So," he started, breaking the silence. "Where do you live?"

"Oh, well, my mom's friend lives about two streets over from you house, as it seems." I told him truthfully. Why lie about that? If it ended up being a problem, I just had to kiss him again.

"Really? Cool! We should walk home together then!" he said. I looked at the four charas. Diachi looked like he wanted to slap Kuukai for being carried like this with no problem and my friends were trying to keep him from doing just that. I set him down and wrapped an arm around his waist when he swayed. He put an arm on my shoulders to stedy himself. We walked another block like that when we ran into some one.

"Kuukai? What. Are. You. DOING?" said a man who wasn't much taller than me, but much buffer. He looked a bit like Kuukai. Said boy turned bright red, remembering that his arm was around me.

"B-b-b-big bro, I-I-I-I was j-just-" he tried to say.

I was about to step in when he yelled toward a nerby home. "Hey, guys! Kuukai's on a date!"

We were about to deny that, but I figured that would be a better explaination than his fainting.

"Yeah, we are." I saw Kuukai look at me like I was nuts. Then my besties told him my plan. That this was so I wouldn't tell about the bridal style carring or his fainting. "So now, can you leave us be? We were just coming back for a minute to-" I said, acting like an annoyed girlfriend, when three other guys ran out of the house at top speed, picked both of us up, then they all ran back in.

Queastions came pouring from their lips, not giving either of us a chance to answer any of them. After about a minute of that, I had had enough.

"SHUT UP! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY MORE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone was silent.

"Good. Now If you'll excuse us." I said as I took Kuukai by the hand. I whispered in his ear that I would just leave out a window or something once we were in his room. He nodded. When I pulled away, he was smiling like I had just said something like 'we should go make out' or whatever. Man, that boy is a pretty good actor.

He lead me by the hand to his room while his brothers started talking about who knows what. Kuukai shut the door.

"Thanks for not telling them about... that." he said. I knew he ment being carried.

"No prob." I said. I opened then window, then walked over to him."You know that your brothers are listening at you door right?" I said. He walked over to the door and opened it and him big brothers fell into the room. While he yelled at them, I pulled out a pen and paper, wrote 'Walking home together again tomorrow babe?' with a winky face at the end, signed 'Yasu-chan', folded it in half, set it on his pillow, then character changed and jumped out the window. I peered up from the yard as I heard his brother read the note aloud. "What with the little face in the corner?" He asked. "Nothing! Now get out!" Kuukai yelled. The door slammed. He leaned out the window and saw me. "See ya!" He yelled. I smiled, then took off running.

(Kuukai POV)

I saw her smile and watched as she ran. 'I wonder if I should ask why she kissed me right in the middle of everything being black.' I thought as I fell asleep.

**Me: Hope you liked it!**

**Yasu: Hey! These ropes hurt.-insert sparkle eyes here- Could you please losen them, Tadase?**

**Tadase: Oh...Fine, onee-chan, I'll losen them.**

**Amu: NO! NOT UNTILL THEY TELL US!**

**Ikuto: You know, you guys are pissing me off.**

**Me and Yasu: Well, as they say, it's better to be pissed off than pissed on.**

**Ikuto: ...**

**Tadase: What?**

**Amu: Who says that?**

**Me and Yasu: Who dosen't?**

**Everyone else: EVERYONE!**

**Nadeshiko: Well, they do. But,-character change here- WHY WON'T YOU TELL US WHO WE END UP WITH?**

**Me: Yasu, We need your move.**

**Yasu: Got it, Shay.**

**Ran, Miki, Suu, Naomi, Sayuri, and Kimiko: R&R please! We are open to ideas! Well, see ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Wow, this took forever.**

**Amu: Yeah it did.**

**Me: Well, I was at camp and lazy so I couldn't work.**

**Yasu: But, now this chapter is up! **

**Ikuto: I still can't beleive you two won't tell us who we end up with.**

**Me and Yasu: Yeah, but it's mostly for a grand finally!**

**Rima: I can't belive I end up with **_**him.**_

**Amu: Who are you? AND YOU KNOW TOO?**

**Me: She comes up later, and I only told her who she ends up with because no one would get it anyway.**

**Amu and Ikuto: UUUGGG!**

**Yasu: Okay, well, on to the story! Shay dosen't own shugo chara, only me and the girls!**

**Kimiko, Naomi, and Sayuri: That's fer suure!**

( Yasu's POV)

I walked into the apartment a little while later. I was glad that I had lied to Kuukai about my address and to the others about Nee-chans personality. I didn't want anyone to find her and tell her something by accident. If they knew that I had to stay with her and that to her I was a meer zombie of Easter's creation, I wouldn't know what to do.

I thought about the time when I was told about my forms creation, as I took a shower.

_I was a mere one year old when they pulled me out of my room at headquarters. I knew very well what would hapen._

_"Yasu, you know how we have a big lab, right?" said the cheif._

_"Yes. W-w-w-what about it?" I said, acting young and terrified and holding my stuffed butterfly. It was one of my only possetions at the time and I loved it, still do really._

_"Well, we built your body in there. You know those two kids, Ikuto and Utau?"_

_"Yes. They look like me." I had replied._

_"Your right, they do. Do you know why?"_

_"Huh?" I said, confused. I felt at the charm braclet on my wrist. It always calms me._

_"We made your body using their DNA. We took some of their hair and mixed the components. Then, you formed in the cloning chambers. You have all of the skills and talents as they do, plus your own. You are more skilled than any other person even close to your age. Not to metion, you are much smarter." he said._

_"Really?" I said, as if I didn't already know._

_"Yes. But your story is that you are their father's dead twin sister's daughter, so you will wear makeup and contacts to look more like Ikuto-kun, since he looks like his father. You will say you look like your mother." he told me._

_"Yes, sir."_

_"From now on you will be staying with my co-worker, Yukari Sanjo-san!" _

_"You may call me Nee-chan, since I will be like a sister. You should know, I have a little brother, Kairi aswell. He may be staying with us from time to time." she said._

_"Yes Nee-chan. What do I do to repay you?" I had asked._

_"We will talk about that later. Now, lets go to the apartment. Oh, and I will not be around to much, because of work."_

_"Alright Nee-chan." I said._

I stepped out of the shower. I wrapped up in a towel, and looked into the mirror. The false face was already peeling. I ripped the rest away and took out my contacts. My eyes were the same color as Utau-chan's and I had her nose. My cheeks looked more like Ikuto-sempi as did the sly look in my eyes. I took out a brush and began attacking my natrally curly blue hair. A few minutes later I was dressed and cooking mine and Nee-chan's dinner. Then there was a knock at the door.

I wipped my hands on my green apron and got the door.

"Hello Yasu! Did you record my programs?" Nee-chan asked while giving me a quick hug.

"Yes, of course. Oh and dinner is finished, I just have to finish plating it." I said.

"Oh good! I am so glad that you are around, Yasu. Today was longer than usual because I spoke with mom and dad. They said that next year, Kairi can come! Now, you two can finally met! Ah, thank you!" she said as I set the plate infront of her.

Dinner passed quickly. Nee-chan turned on the tv to watch her shows.

"Well, I think I am going to bed once I'm done with clean-up. Is that alright, Nee-chan?" I asked. I knew that she may ask me to do _that_ again.

"Oh, yes, but could you sing and play a bit first?" she asked.

"Yes, of course, Nee-chan." I said, setting up the music and humming a bit before starting.

(My Immortal by Evanescence. I don't own)

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_[Chorus:]_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_[Chorus]_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_[Chorus]_

I finished. I looked to Nee-chan. She lay on the couch, almost asleep. Her eyes fluttered open slowly. She sat up as if in a daze, then met my now violet eyes. She was quiet for a moment, then she spoke softly.

"That's it!" she would have yelled, but my powers make everyone speak and/or act much differently after, though I can control the amount and type of power that seeps through the notes and it's affects most of the time. I wouldn't be as good at it if _that_ hadn't happened. It took some of my power, half of it, to be exact. Her half.

"What's it, Nee-chan?" I wondered.

"You and Utau are going to sing together at her next preformence! It's a big thing, and they are still making the posters, so you will go on stage with her or before her, and you two will sing a duet. We can see if it makes more X eggs and if it dose, you will work with her as a singer!" she said a bit louder than before. I knew that it wouldn't be much longer till she could yell.

"But, Nee-chan I-"

"No but's missy. I am your gaurdain. Oh and I won't be around at all for the next few days to get ready, though the day after tommorow they are doing photo shoots, so I will pick you up from school so you can go to it without missing to much." she said. "It starts about an hour after the first break, so I will get you a few minutes before that. Okay?"

"Okay Nee-chan. Will you be here in the morning?"

"No, I will be gone extra early tomorrow. Can you make your own breakfast?"

"Yeah, I can." I replied.

"Good. Then I'll see you at the photo shoot. Will you sing one more though?"

"Of course, Nee-chan." I started another.

(The next morning. Amu POV)

I woke up and did the same thing I always do. Got dressed, ate, grabbed my bag, and walked out the door. I had only been walking for a minute when I saw Kuukai.

"Hey! Guess what?" he asked.

"What?" I wondered.

"Yasu is sick! She texted me this morning saying that she felt faint and is staying home today. I wonder what could have happened to make her feel so bad." he said.

"Yeah, me too. She seemed just fine yesterday." I said.

Just then, I heard something in the bushes. I stopped to look at them.

"What's up?" Kuukai asked. Then I heard it again. He did too. He came closer and listened with me.

"Crap! I'm stuck. I knew I shouldn't have left them at home! Now I'll be stuck here for the rest of my life!" the small voice called. "Help! Help!"

I reached into the bush and held out my hand, getting pricked by a thorn along the way.

"Hel- Oh thank goodness!" I felt a small hand grab on to me. I gently pulled out my hand and out popped a chara!

"Hey, look! She's really beautiful." Ran said in her happy go lucky voice.

"Desu!" Suu cried.

"Her hair and outfit are incredible!" Miki yelled.

"She is definetly something." Daichi added as they all flew over to her.

The chara I had pulled out of the bush was amazingly beautiful. She wore a black strapless dress that poofed out around the waist with a white belt around her right before it puffed out. She had on knee length, high heel, black leather boots that had multi-colored diamonds on the heel. Her hair was Tadase's stlye only shorter and spiked in the back. The color was the blackest black could get with pure white and magenta tips. On her head lay a simple tiara and her bottom lip was peirced. Both made me think of the Humpty Lock on my neacklace. Her eyes were magenta on the outer half of the iris and white on the inner. She had a dark and dangerous, yet light and kind air about her. She glittered in the sunlight. The wings on her back were black and a deep purple. They seemed to be made of lace and jewels.

"Wow. Who's chara are you? I haven't seen you around much." Kuukai asked.

"Well, I'm just visiting. I got lost though, so can I hang out with you guys for a little bit?" she asked in a sing-song voice.

I was still staring at the jewels on her. They were in the shape of music notes, hearts, and tear drops. I was wondering about that when Kuukai tried to talk to me.

"Amu! Wake up!" he yelled.

"Huh? Oh, what?" I asked.

"Can Akiko here hang out with you today?" he asked.

"Just until I can find my way back." said the chara. Akiko.

"Yeah, sure. You can come to the royal garden after classes with me." I offered.

"Thanks! You have no idea how happy I am!" she cried, glowing and glittering even brighter. I don't know how the darkest colors could exert such a bright shine.

"I think I can guess." I replied, covering my eyes.

"Oh, sorry, I'll dim down a bit in a second. If I get too exited I glow more than normal." Akiko said.

"Wow! That's so cool! What else can you do?" Ran asked.

"A lot. I can show you guys later, for now, don't we need to go to class?" Akiko replied.

"OH NO! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" I screamed. We all ran with a burst of speed up to the school, barely making it on time.

(After school. Still Amu POV)

I was on my way to the garden with Ran, Miki, Suu, and Akiko while they got to know the odd chara.

"Really? I can't believe Amu-chan can do that! I have never character transformed with anyone. I wonder what it's like." Akiko said, dreamily.

"YOU HAVE NEVER TRANSFORMED BEFORE!" they yelled.

"Yeah, my friend isn't like you guys, I've never had a reason to so I haven't." Akiko said.

"Okay, you know what, next time we fight anyone, you're coming and Amu-chan can try it with you!" Ran suggested.

"Yeah! You should get to, whether it's with your owner or not." Miki said.

"Desu! You must be really powerful to shine like that!" Suu added as I walked into the garden.

"Hinamori-san! Who is the new chara with you?" Tadase asked.(A/N I will not be calling him Tadagay unless it's Ikuto.)

"I'm Akiko! Amu-chan here saved me from being stuck in a thorny bush, so I'll be with her untill I find my way back to my owner." Akiko said.

"Well, then Akiko, I'm Tadase and this is Kiseki." he said.

"Im-"

(after intros. I'm lazy)

"It's nice to meet all of you." Akiko said. "I love meeting new people!" She started to glow again.

Everyone covered their eyes from the brightness. Akiko started to dim down and we all looked back at her. Our jaws dropped five stories.

We were looking at a purple version of Ran. The same outfit, same heart theme, same hairstyle, the only differnce was that she was pure purple where as Ran was pink.

"Aw, crap. I was going to show you guys my powers later. Oh well." The purple Ran said, disappointed.

"Wait, AKIKO? THAT'S YOU?" I yelled, completly freaked out.

"Yes, Amu-chan. I told you I had powers, and this is one of them. To become a version of any other chara I have ever seen or met. It's kinda cool, but it can only last for a little while. It depends on who I pretend to be and how well I know them," she paused "and I can change as-" Now she was a red Miki"-often-" A blue Suu "-as I want with out getting tired!" she said, finally going back to heself.

"Wow, that's awesome! Hey, do Daichi!" Kuukai said.

"Hey!" Daichi was clearly unhappy with this.

"Sure! But I will still be a girl." Akiko said, closing her eyes.

Then Kuukai burst out laughing. Akiko now had long mint green hair with a white star clip holding it in a pony tail. She had on a white tank top with a yellow skirt and had some green and white sneekers on. There was a yellow sweatband wrapping around her forehead. She then did Daichi's signiture thumbs up with one hand on her hip and a wink.

"HAHAHAH! THAT'S AMAZING!" Kuukai choked out. "DO ANOTHER!"

"Sure. Who wouldn't mind me doing them?" Akiko giggled.

"Do Kesiki!" Ran yelled.

"Yeah!" Miki agreed.

Soon everyone was yelling 'do it, do it!' over and over.

"FINE! I'M DOING IT!" Akiko yelled. She eyed Kesiki for a monent then closed her eyes.

When she opened them, her hair had grown to her waist and turned the same red as his cape. She wore a long purple and blue gown that shimmered more and more as it fell to her heels. On her head was a silver tiara. Everyone's jaw dropped for the second time. Kesiki flew over to her.

"T-t-t-that's what I would look like as a girl?" he stuttered.

"Yes, for the most part. The coloring would be different though." Akiko said.

"I still look like royalty, of course." he bosted.

"Yep, the prince turned into a princess." Daichi said, still angry from before a bit.

"Did you just say-" Akiko and Kesiki began, flames licking their figures.

"PRINCE?" Tadase yelled.

"PRINCESS?" I shreecked.

"I AM NO MEER PRINCESS! I AM THE QUEEN OF ALL! I SHALL RULE THE WORLD WITH MY IRON FIST!" Wait, what? Since when did _I_ want to rule the world? Oh no, Akiko must have character changed with me!

"AS SHALL I! I WILL RULE OVER EVEN YOU"-point to Amu-"FOR KINGS ARE HIGHER THAN QUEENS!" Tadase yelled.

"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT QUEENS ARE THE TRUE RULERS! KINGS ARE MEER FIGURE HEADS!" I screamed.

"Hey, if Tadase is king and Amu is queen, wouldn't that mean they're married?" Nadeshiko said.

Sielnce. Sweatdrops. Daichi laughing his head off.

**Me: HAHA! So what do you think?**

**Tadase: I think you have a mental issue.**

**Amu: Fer suree.**

**Akiko: Yeah! I mean, why would I want to be married to Kesiki?**

**Kesiki: Yeah why would she want to be married to m- Wait, what? HOW DARE YOU!**

**Akiko: DON'T YOU 'HOW DARE YOU' ME! I AM WAYYYY BETTER THAN YOU!**

**Me: Okay then, Tadase, Amu, see you guys later! I'm gonna go to work on the next chapter! Utau can finally be in it!-leaves-**

**Tadase: I'm suprised that she won't call me Tadagay.**

**Akiko: I know, right? She's even an Amuto fan! I wonder why.**

**Amu: I know why! You remind her of her little brother!**

**Tadase: Really? How do you know?**

**Amu: I was warned. Tomorow he's helping her.-shudder-**

**Akiko: Well, R&R!**


End file.
